gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dokgo Ryong
Dokgo Ryong (독고룡, Dokgo Ryong), known as the Heavenly Destroyer ( , Pacheonshingun), was the former Supreme Overlord ( , Pae-wang) of the chaotic murim and the former leader of the Heavenly Destruction Sect.Prologue Appearance & Personality In his old age Dokgo had a slightly unkempt look about him. He had long wild grey hair, a grey flowing beard with Fu Manchu moustache and long grey eyebrows. His nails were long and uncut and he had a generally absent-minded expression on his face. He wore simple garbs and covered himself with a brown cloak. In his prime, he had an imposing appearance with long flowing grey hair, a thick grey well-kept Hollywoodian beard and moustache and a generally dominating expression on his face. At this time, he wore traditional dress with a primarily blue colouration. Dokgo had seemingly gone senile in his old age and the only thing he could focus on was training his disciple to be able to exact revenge on the ones who betrayed him. He often forgot things and would constantly re-tell his story to Gang Ryong. Gang Ryong also implied that he made an agreement with his master not to use his martial arts to kill.Chapter 73 — Gang Ryong apologising, saying that he would have to kill Sa Paecheon because the man was too strong. From the accounts of those that knew him and those related to people that suffered due to him, he was apparently a stern ruthlessly unforgiving entity, willing to slaughter innocent people (including mothers and their children) to make a point. However, he seemed to have mellowed out in his old age, as he gave Ryong the impression he was a good natured person who only killed when necessary. History Dokgo Ryong was once the supreme overlord of the chaotic murim. He and his followers, the Heavenly Destruction Sect, terrorised the entire murim and once ruled much of the land. But, he suddenly disappeared without a trace and the Heavenly Destruction Sect disbanded as a result. What actually happened was that the Four Heavenly Kings betrayed him and attempted to assassinate him. However he survived and found another disciple to inherit his supreme martial arts. At some point during his reign as the Supreme Overlord, Dokgo Ryong sought out and found Sa Paecheon, the Devil of the Venom Hands. Fighting the legendary gosu, Dokgo Ryong ceased the fight once he realised that Sa Paecheon was nursing an injury. Mentioning that they should fight once he had recovered, Sa Paecheon attacked Dokgo Ryong from behind, inciting the Heavenly Destroyer to subdue him.Chapter 76 Plot Intro He was introduced telling the story of his history and how he was betrayed by four of his followers to Gang Ryong. Ryong feigned interest, having heard the story countless times before. Dokgo then asked Ryong what he'd do once he'd killed them and, after saying the 'wrong' answer, Ryong said he'd rebuild the Heavenly Destruction Sect. At some point afterwards, Dokgo finally passed away. Powers & Abilities He was once known as the Supreme Overlord and was referred to as the Heavenly Destroyer, a title which boasted fearsome power. Having created and mastered the twelve Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques, he was unmatched and it took the efforts of four of his own disciples, the Four Heavenly Kings, trying to assassinate him to take him down. He was also able to take on and overwhelm Sa Paecheon, a man renowned for being the strongest of the old murim. Divine Heavenly destruction Techniques: 'As the creator of the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques, Dokgo has mastered all Techniques. His supreme Mastery over this and overwhelming power granted him the title "Supreme Overlord". * [[Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wheel Strike|'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wheel Strike]] ** [[ Cosmic Technique|'Dark Wheel, Cosmic Technique']] ** [[Cheonwonjin|'Dark Wheel, Thousand Circle Formation']] ** [[Abyssal Void|'Two Wheel, Dark Wheel Strike Ultimate: Abyssal Void']] ** [[Abyssal Summoning|'Radiant Wheel, Abyssal Summoning']] * [[Dark Wind Wall|'Heavenly Destruction, Dark Wind Wall']] * [[Evil Negating Palmstrike|'Heavenly Destruction, Evil Negating Palmstrike']] * [[Five Ring Palmstrike|'Heavenly Destruction, Five Ring Palmstrike']] * [[Obliteration Flash Strike|'Heavenly Destruction, Obliterating Flash strike']] * [[Pulverising Strike|'Heavenly Destruction, Pulversing Strike']] * [[Radiant Wheel Strike|'Heavenly Destruction, Radiant Wheel']] ** [[Dragon Piercing Strike|'Radiant Wheel, Dragon Piercing Strike']] * [[Shattering Thrust Palm|'Heavenly Destruction, Shattering Thrust Palm']]' ' * [[Space Sundering Palmstrike|'Heavenly Destruction, Space Sundering Palmstrike']] * [[Thunder Hawk Strike|'Heavenly Destruction, Thunder Hawk Strike']] * [[Extra Meridian Resonance|'Heavenly Destruction, Secret Blood Technique, Extra Meridian Resonance']] * [[Two Wheels of Devastation|'Heavenly Destruction Chained Technique, Two Wheels of Devastation']] Notes & Trivia *Sa Paecheon heavily implied that Dokgo Ryong transferred all of the inner ki he had accumulated in life over to his disciple, which ultimately shortened his life.Chapter 77 *He trained the Four Heavenly Kings in the Divine Heavenly Destruction Techniques martial art, creating four gosu that were considered monsters; all four were considered possible successors as a result. Mak Sapyeong has wondered whether Dokgo Ryong's fifth "monster" would be as good as or better than the original four. Alternate Translations *Doko Yong (LINE) *The Absolute One (LINE) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Gosu (The Master)